Always Be my Angel
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Prequel to Living in the Shadows. Really cute. R&R! Disclaimer I own nothing. None of my references. Nothing.
1. Birth and Year 0

**Here is the promised prequel "Always be my Angel." R&R!**

**This takes place during Lorelai's labor.**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing.**

"Luke, we haven't… ahhh… picked a name yet. What about Elizabeth?" Lorelai said, while in major pain, which she was going to remind her daughter of later.

"After Liz, heck no. How about Emily?" Luke asked.

"After my mother, heck no. How about Madalynn?" Lorelai said.

"I like it. For a middle name, I was thinking Casey or Briana." Luke said.

"Briana. Madalynn Briana. I like it." Lorelai said.

"Alright, Lorelai, it's time to deliver." Dr. Colette said.

And 33 minutes later, a beautiful baby girl, Madalynn Briana, was born at 11:59 on January 21st, 2005.

"She's precious. Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, I'm ecstatic. I'm a dad. A dad, I have a kid, soon she'll be 25 and getting married and having a baby. I just hope we don't make a mistake with her like your mother did with you." Luke said.

"Well, Luke you make mistakes, but that's how you learn. She'll be great. Hey will you go get Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"I have to leave her?"

"Only for a second you big softy."

"Fine." Luke said and sighed as he walked away.

Rory runs in.

"Mom, how was it?"

"Painful." Lorelai said.

"She's adorable. Just precious. Isn't she?" Rory asked.

"Oh, hey Rory, you said you had a new boyfriend, but you were being very Brady Bunch." Lorelai said. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get the Brady Bunch reference." Rory said.

"They were annoying, loud, and they had no point, plus mysterious. Go get him." Lorelai said.

"What if it's not a boy?" Rory asked.

"Then we'll get very Rosie O'Donnell in here very quickly." Lorelai said.

They all laugh, and Rory goes to get her mystery boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" Rory asks.

"Yeah."

Rory pulls in her boyfriend.

"Remember…" Rory was interrupted.

"Jess! Hey man, how are you?" Luke said.

"Great." Jess says in his normal sarcastic tone.

Maddie starts to cry. Jess was the closest one to her crib.

"Grab her." Luke said.

"Uh, I can't…um, ok." Jess says.

Jess picks her up awkwardly then runs to Luke.

"Here." Everyone laughs.

"Well, we better leave now. Jess, go get their present.

"Rory, you didn't have to get us a present."

"Yes, I did. Congratulations guys. She's adorable." Jess said, coming back in.

"Thanks. You'll get your baby announcement tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Bye. I love you all."

"Love you."

They leave.

"Let's open their present."

Luke picks up the huge pink basket.

Lorelai opens it and finds spit-up towels, pacifiers, clothes, a pink dress, and a blanket with a matching teddy bear.

Lorelai falls asleep soon later, and sooner than they now it, they can go home.

They drive home. They go inside to Maddie's room.

They lay her in her crib.

"What do we do now?" Luke said.

"Go to sleep?"

"Sounds great." Luke said.

**Here is the promised prequel, and I hope you liked it. More chapters to come! I tried to put some Lorelai humor in there, but I don't think it worked. LOL! R&R! Wow, lots of big typing there. Review or I won't update.**


	2. Year 1

**OK! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. No reviews, no updates, I'm serious.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, no matter how much I want to.**

**This is year one. Emily and Richard have only seen Maddie once, because they moved to France for a year. They came back and are coming over to see the Danes's.**

"Ah, man. Luke! I need help." Lorelai yelled.

"Yeah?" Luke yelled.

"Hey, the food is burning." Lorelai yelled back.

"I'm dressing Maddie. Hold on!" Luke yelled.

Lorelai hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Momma!" Maddie yells.

"Oh, baby, you look darling. Did daddy pick your dress?"

"Yes! See? Pink!" Maddie said.

Maddie was wearing a pink plaid jumper with a white "M" with a white turtle neck with a pink "M" stitched in that matches her dress with white tights.

Luke was wearing kakis and a navy blue polo.

Lorelai was wearing a longer skirt that was blue with a white shirt with blue beads.

"Momma, shoes." Maddie said.

"Oh, right baby, white or black?" Lorelai asked.

"Um white." Maddie said.

Luke was tending to the steaks and potatoes.

"Luke, watch her and make sure she doesn't mess up her outfit." Lorelai said.

Lorelai went upstairs to get their present. Maddie ran after her.

"Momma!"

"Oh baby what are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Me come with!" Maddie said.

So Lorelai picked her up and took her upstairs.

About five minutes later the doorbell ring.

Maddie ran down the stairs yelling "Ding ding ding ding ding."

Luke ran over to her, picked her up, and went to the door.

He opens the door Maddie wiggles down and runs away and Luke says, "Hello Emily. How are you Richard?"

Lorelai runs down the stairs and sees Maddie hiding in the kitchen.

"What are you doing there you silly goose?"

"Hiding."

Lorelai picks her up and goes to the door.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. How was France?" Lorelai asked.

"Great. How is our granddaughter?" Richard asked.

"Oh, Rory's great! She got an A on her exam." Lorelai said.

"No, I meant my other granddaughter, Madalynn Briana." Richard said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, her, she's great, she's getting to be quite the talker, just like Lorelai." Luke said.

"Well, she looks adorable. Is Rory coming with her boyfriend, Bess?" Emily asked.

"Yes, her boyfriend JESS!" Lorelai said.

"Rory coming? Yay!" Maddie said, clapping her hands.

Maddie saw the present on the table that Emily and Richard brought.

"Me?" Maddie asked, pointing at the present.

"Yes, for you." Richard said and handed her the present. "We have one for everyone."

Richard handed Maddie her gift and watched her tear it open.

"Doll house! For Me!" Maddie said in excitement.

"What do you say.

"Thank you pappy and gamma." Maddie said.

"Lorelai, Luke." Emily handed them their present.

Lorelai got a beautiful pearl necklace. Luke got the finest pens and paper to take orders with.

"Thank you so much." They both said at the same time.

"You are all very welcome."

"So, shall we eat?"

"Yes cause I'm super hungry." Maddie said.

**Thank you for reading. I don't get a review, I don't update, either of the stories. I know all my Living in the Shadow readers are waiting for an update. It should come soon. I was working on my other stories! R&R!**

**Always,**

**Gilmoregrly4life**


End file.
